


Dark Corners

by Ninjava



Series: A Perfect Pet [2]
Category: Hanson (Band)
Genre: Dominance, F/M, One Shot, Public Sex, Submission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 17:39:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7397095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ninjava/pseuds/Ninjava
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zac's pet gets a turn in controlling the situation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dark Corners

I can't help but grin in the mirror as I finish applying the last of my makeup before we leave. I love when you take me out. Not just because I love the way you present me to others, so proud and protective, but because I can finally tease you and feel a bit more daring and dominant.

As we enter the bar and head upstairs I make sure to go first, I had to be sure you knew what was awaiting you. Five steps up I hear your deep chuckle and I know you caught a glimpse of my bare, naked pussy and ass under my skirt. I turn my head just the slightest bit over my shoulder and wink at you.

As we reach the stairs you grab my hip and push me towards the wall, "That is so fucking hot." You growl against my ear. My breath catches in my throat and I try to maintain my control, though it's so hard around you, I'm yearning and desperate to have you now. Your strong hand slides off my hip, around and up under my skirt to cup my heated pussy. I must keep it together, there's a long night ahead of us. 

"Drinks!" I proclaim and scamper off to the bar, breathing in deeply to try and slow my racing heart.

A few rounds later I find myself on the dance floor, not with you, but among many other nameless sweaty bodies, rocking, moving, gyrating with the heavy bass of endless songs. I catch your eye from time to time as you sit in a corner booth watching me. My eyes relay how drunk and horny I am. You give me one small nod and I saunter towards you, still in beat with the music.

As I approach you sit back, admiring the form before you. Your appreciation means everything to me and I spin slowly, making sure you take it all in. I face you and place my hands on either side of your head against the wall, my fingers burrowing through your thick mane of hair. I lean in breathing heavily along your neck, letting my tongue snake out to get a taste of you. The sharp intake of breath underneath my mouth lets me know that was a good place for you.

I scoot into your lap, still rolling my body along yours in sync with the music that is quickly fading from my ears, all I can hear is your breathing, all I see is your beautiful face and all I feel is your body beneath me-- especially your growing erection. My hands move from the wall to your thighs and I rub along your shaft. Your eyes close and we both bite our lips. The undoing of your pants startles you a bit and your eyes open in alarm.

"Shhhhh" I whisper as I nibble your ear. "No one will know." I finish opening up your pants and I grasp your erection in my right hand. So hard, hot, and willing to be buried deep within me. I instantly feel my cunt mouth start to water, I need that cock so fucking bad. I scoot up a bit further, my skirt hiking up enough that I can slide your cock head along my wet slit, giving us the lubrication we need to make this happen.

I lean in towards your body as I lower myself onto you. "Oh fucking God" I moan. I can't believe how filled and stretched I am by you. But you fit, and fit so perfectly. I try to focus again on the music so I can play this out as a type of lap dance for you, making sure my rocking matches the beat. I can only how much trouble I'd be in if we got caught, not to mention the headlines bound to follow: "Zac Hanson Caught Mid-Coitus in Downtown Club." 

Soon, the music doesn't even matter. You're biting along my neck, just above the collar that proclaims me to be yours, your hands probably leaving bruises on my hips from how frantically you're holding on. My body is liquid, every cell feeling the intense sensations of your cock in my cunt. I let go of my control and let you thrust into me as hard as you dare, I wish I could scream out as I grab a hold of my orgasm and ride it out, but instead I simply growl and moan and whimper against your lips. The rhythmic waves of pulsations from my pussy finally coax the blasts of cum from your cock and I hit my high again. There's few things in the world I love more than the feeling of your cock swelling against all sides of my cunt before letting go of deep, throbbing, shots of cum.

I shudder against your chest as your arms wrap around me in a hug. My heart might beat out of my chest, but I'm finally starting to calm my breathing. Your hand leaves my back, reaches up and grabs the back of my head by a fist full of hair. My head is lovingly yet forcefully pulled back and my pussy tingles in response. 

"Time to go home, pet."


End file.
